Sylvia Weald's Last Moments
by NightTeen
Summary: Because Sylvia deserves at least one story in the archives.  I present Sylvia Weald's Last Moments...


Disclaimer: I shall never own the Night World, sigh, I'll go take my pills now.

Sylvia Weald's Last Moments

I fished around my basket of herbs to find something to calm the former Prince Delos down.

God, did he always have to be such a pain.

I ignored the guilt I had felt from his words a few seconds ago, intent on my work. The maiden's voice startled me into looking up.

"Sylvia." She said quietly

Aradia looked at me intently, Hunter's words, the guards and prince faded into the background.

It felt shameful to look at her, knowing I could try to do something. Despite my words to Hunter, I was a witch through and through. One did not easily dismiss the ties of sister hood.

"Sylvia Weald." She said again.

Shame tugged at my conscience, I looked away.

"Don't talk to me." I whispered

"You're not-I'm not one of you anymore." I'm not, no matter what petty ties I foolishly held onto.

But the maiden was insistent, capturing my eyes once more. Not letting me look away from the wise, intelligent blind orbs. Eyes that could see so much more than anyone realized.

"Sylvia Weald," Aradia said her voice firm. "You were born a witch. Your name means the greenwood, the sacred grove. You are a daughter of Hellewise, and you will be until the day you die. You are my sister."

Hah, they made it very clear. I didn't cut it; I wasn't good enough to be a Harman. I am no sister of hers. Disgust filled me,

"I am not, "I spat at her. I will never be. She continued

"You can't help it. Nothing can break the bond." I snorted, we'll see about that.

"In your deepest heart you know that." I wanted to look away, didn't want to see her hopeful eyes, gazing at me like she knew I wouldn't do this to them, well I'll prove her wrong.

"And as Maiden of all the witches, and in the name of Hellewise Hearth-Woman, I adjure you: _remove your spell from this boy."_

Goosebumps rose on my arms, shivers going through me. I was seeing Aradia and a woman fused with her, hair like mine and large brown eyes.

Oh Goddess, She was channeling Hellewise, i thought astonished and frightened.

"Hellewise…" I gasped out, my eyes widening in disbelief. I shuddered, gasping for breath, no I wasn't a witch I am _not_ her sister!

"Sylvia," I looked at Maggie, startled. "I believe in you."

I looked at her amazed, after what I did to her and Miles…

She plowed on, goddess that girl never gave up!

"I don't care what you did to Miles, "She said insistently, truth rung out in her words.

"I know you're confused- I know you were unhappy. But now you have a chance to make up for it. You can do something- something _important _here. Something that will change the world."

No, I don't want to do this. I never wanted any off this. I just want Miles and to be powerful and respected, I don't want to change the world.

"If you let this Wild Power be killed, _you'll _be responsible for the darkness coming. " _Nononono_

"Only you. Because you're the only one who can stop it _right now_."

_Nonononono_. I felt myself trembling; I put a hand to my cheek. _I don't want this._

"Do you really want to go down in history as the one who destroyed the world? Maggie finished.

Make it stop! I don't want any of this! Then Aradia started to talk again,

"As Maiden of all the witches…"

And then a deeper voice followed hers in an echo, _Oh Goddess_, no - Hellewise.

_As Mother of all the witches…_

"And in the name of Hellewise…"

_And in the name of my children…_

"As you are a Hearth-Woman…"

_As you are my own daughter, a true Hearth-Woman…_

"_I adjure you!" _Their voices rang out in clear insistent tones. I simply stared at Aradia.

Everything seemed to stop; I felt as if I was looking down a chasm, I could jump, and risk everything or I could go another path, ignore it all. _Miles would have wanted you to._ An insistent voice whispered.

I shut my eyes, a shiver ran through me as I sighed.

_For Miles._

I spoke in the barest of whispers,

"As a daughter of Hellewise, I obey."

Then I reached for Delos as he was reaching for me. Ignoring the shouts, I clasped his wrist and whispered the words to remove the spell.

Just as the lance pierced my heart. I was knocked away from Delos and blood spurted from my chest and I was falling.

I looked to Hunter and I smiled,

"Too late"

I heard Delos shout "It stops _here_!"

_Yes, it does._

And the world exploded in blue fire.

I opened my eyes, feeling Maggie's arms around me, and surprisingly I didn't mind that much.

I wasn't much aware of what they were saying, but I knew it was the end for me

The pain in my chest was increasing; I wonder if this is close to how the witches who were burned alive felt.

I was suddenly aware of the princes' arm on my shoulder, aware of his voice.

I heard him ask if I wanted him to change me,

"To become a vampire?" I shook my head lightly, "No. And since there's wood next to my heart right now, I don't think it would work anyway." I felt myself fade a little; Maggie's stubborn voice broke through.

"We could take it out-" I cut her off, disgusted.

"I wouldn't live through it. Give up for once, will you?"

But still, I had to tell her. And as irrational as it is I wanted to justify myself, so she could tell Miles.

"Listen," I said staring at her, my strength returning. "There's something I want to tell you."

I stopped a second, drew in a painful breath. "About your brother."

Maggie looked at me, swallowing, braced and nervous. "Yes."

I sighed, as much as it pained me I was envious off her, I hated her.

"It really bugged me, you know? I would put on my nicest clothes, do my hair, we would go out… and then he'd talk about _you_." Spite and envy colored my words, I didn't mention I was just looking for a little fun til I would turn him in to gain Hunter's favor, at least that had been the plan…

But I focused on Maggie again, "He would?"

I stared at her, hadn't she realized how much she meant to him, I would give anything for that.

Maggie had always been first priority to him.

"He couldn't stand to hear a bad word about you," I told her bitterly.

"And I hated you for that. But him…I liked him."

_No, I loved him._

I felt myself growing weaker; the pain increasing again, the Maiden knelt on my side.

"You don't have long. " She warned, her voice was surprisingly gentle, like she cared. Why would she care, I did what she wanted, I didn't matter anymore. I blinked at her, nonplussed, and then I turned back to Maggie.

"I told Delos I killed him, "I whispered. "But ... I lied."

Maggie's eyes blazed with determination and hope.

"You _didn't_ kill him? He's alive?"

"I wanted to punish him… but I wanted him near me, too..."

To punish him for recoiling when he found out what I was, for not loving me more than his sister.

_My own Soulmate, second best even to him. _Bitterness filled me, hate choking me. But I couldn't focus on that right now.

Maggie leaned toward me, insistent.

"Please tell me what you did," She whispered, sounding passionate and intense.

"Please tell me." I looked into her eyes,

"I had him… changed." My voice grew weaker; I could feel my heart slowing.

"Made him a shapeshifter… and added a spell. So he wouldn't be human again until I wanted…"

"What kind of spell?" Aradia whispered, I sighed sadly, my time was near.

"Not anything that _you_ need to deal with Maiden… Just take the leather band off his leg. He'll always be a shapeshifter... but he won't be lost to you…"

_As he always was to me._ Bitterness filled me, making me stronger.

"You're so smart… I'm sure you can figure out which animal…"

I felt my heart shudder, my final moment was here.

I saw Miles, looking at me lovingly, like I was the only girl that existed for him.

Then I saw Hellewise looking at me sadly,

"_My poor daughter, you will be at peace now."_

And my heart stopped, as did the pain. For one second I was still there and for one second I imagined speaking to him

_You're better off without me, goodbye my love._

What did you think?

What prompted me to right this is that poor Sylvia doesn't have anything for her in the archives.

I may not have liked her for the most part but I thought she deserved better than that.

Review people!


End file.
